


Remember Me

by notjustmom



Series: After Titan [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 18: “You saved me, you should remember me.” ― Louise Glückcoffeecerulean





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> In the mood for angst... after Tony returns home from Titan.

Peter looks over at the figure sitting at the window then glances down at the coffee and bag of donuts in his hands and nearly turns around again, but Tony already knows he's there.

"Come on in, kid. Have a seat."

Slowly he makes his way into the room and settles into the chair. "Brought you coffee and donuts."

"Thanks. You can put it on the table. Aren't you going to be late for school?" Tony asks quietly.

Peter shakes his head. "Summer break. No school."

"Right. Time is still -"

"Fuzzy. Yeah. Me too."

They sit quietly together and watch as the cerulean sky grows dark. "Storm's coming," Peter whispers.

"Storms here are kind of tame," Tony mutters. "There was one on Titan - after - no rain, just the air went funny, winds - but the colors, colors I'd never seen before - must have been the gases - I don't even know - made me realize how little I actually knew about things - the nature of things, of the universe. Even now -" He gazes over at Peter and smiles as if surprised. "Peter." He reaches out to take the boy's hand and Peter's breath catches as he feels Tony's hand shake in his as he holds on tightly to it.

"You remember," he whispers. "You -"

"No, Peter, I'm pretty sure you saved me." Peter blinks at him, and is startled, though not surprised when the tears start falling down Tony's cheeks. "You didn't give up on me. You are the only one -"

"I knew. Somehow I knew you were - still in there."

Tony squeezes his hand and he turns his focus back towards the window, as the rain lashes the window. "Tame isn't such a bad thing, is it?"

Peter shakes his head as he continues to hold onto Tony's hand. "No, tame is just fine with me." They fall into a deep and comfortable silence as they watch the summer rain persist, even as the sun tries to break through the darkness.


End file.
